Favourite Jeans
by Nonnie88
Summary: Had the baby heard her swearing to herself, swearing about her favourite pair of jeans that were currently open round her waist. PROMPT CHALLENGE... Rated K for the use of swearing.


**So a whole bunch of us decided to embark on the difficult challenge of writing a drabble piece using a prompt that sounds dirty but not to actually 'go there!'**

**This is my attempt!**

**pre-series**

**Prompt - "Always so fucking tight for me."**

* * *

'_I can't deal with this anymore, why are you always so fucking tight for me.' _Elizabeth mumbled to herself, lying down on their bed as she tried to button up her favourite jeans, tears of frustration starting to spill from her eyes. This was her one day off from work this week, a Sunday. She wanted to be casual and just be in jeans and a blouse, go for a walk with her husband and just relax, but the bump that had started to protrude at the base of her belly was being more of a hindrance than she expected.

The baby.

Had the baby heard her swearing to herself, swearing about her favourite pair of jeans that were currently open round her waist. The guilt ripped at her, making her cry harder.

Henry, who was in the kitchen, heard the sobbing coming down the hallway of their apartment from the bedroom and set out to investigate.

As he stopped in the doorway, he watched his wife break her heart, mumbling words of apologies and rubbing at the bump. Asking it for forgiveness.

"Babe," he interrupted, "Are you okay?" He could obviously see that she wasn't but he felt he needed to ask the question anyway.

Elizabeth sniffed and sat up quickly trying to wipe her tears away. It was a waste of time because more spilled from her eyes and Henry made his way to the edge of the bed and sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her towards him. Her head rested in the crook of his neck, one arm coming up to rest on his chest, the other round his back. Henry ran his fingers up and down her back while she sobbed, waiting patiently for her to calm down.

As Elizabeth's sobbing finally started to turn into sniffles, Henry moved himself to sit up further and took his hand to her face, resting it on her cheek, rubbing at the tear streaks. "Babe?" He asked in a questioning tone.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, trying her best to keep calm and rational as she explained to her husband why she had had a breakdown. "My favourite jeans don't fit me anymore and I freaked out and then I swore, which freaked me out more, because what if the baby could hear me swearing at the jeans, are they going to grow up swearing like me. Henry, I don't want that."

Henry chuckled a little causing Elizabeth to pull back and glare at him. He grimaced and took hold of one of her hands, running his fingers over her knuckles gently. "Sorry, it's not _that_ kind of funny, I swear."

"I mean I knew I was going to get bigger, Henry. But I wasn't expecting to feel like this."

"That'll be the hormones we read about, and what the doctors talked about, this is supposed to be normal."

"Normal!" Elizabeth practically screeched as she stood up to face him, "Henry I just bawled for a solid 10 minutes about a pair of jeans and about swearing when I don't even know if our unborn child can hear us properly or remember anything we've ever said at 16 weeks."

Henry pulled her towards him, his hands taking hers, "Let me see if I can help, do you have two hair ties?" Elizabeth frowned but turned and walked over to her dresser, picking a couple up and taking them back to him, handing them over she went to take a seat next to him. "No, stay standing." He took her hands, pulling her closer to stand between his legs. He pushed at her blouse asking her to hold it so he could see what he was doing. He took one hair tie, hooking it onto the button, looping it through the buttonhole and hooking the other side to the button, making the jeans close. He then attached the second hair tie the same way, only looping it through the little opening on the zip, pulling it up as far as it would go before leaving it. Pressing a kiss to her abdomen, he pulled down her blouse. "Now that should work." Henry looked up at her, her eyes brimming with tears again.

"You're so sweet," she mumbled. "How did you know to do this?" She ran her hands through his hair as she stood there.

"You know, I was maybe 9 years old and my mom was having pretty much the same problem as you now, she was pregnant with Erin at the time. She had shouted at dad, us kids were in the sitting room after being shouted at too and she was just freaking out over everything, but she had put on a pair of pants and they didn't fit her anymore. I watched my dad go into the kitchen, grab two elastic bands and take them back up to the bedroom. I had followed him up, wanting to go to my room, but wanting to be nosy at the same time." Henry winked at her, causing her to chuckle. "He was sat on the end of their bed and had pulled her towards him and was attaching the elastic to her pants. I heard him say to her that they hadn't had to deal with this problem before because she had been pregnant during summer with the rest of us, so she had worn dresses most of the time, pants were just coming into _ladies_ fashion around this time. Honestly, I remember this being the sweetest moment between my mom and my dad." Henry shrugged.

"Wow, that's beautiful. I can't picture your father being that nice, ever." She chuckled and Henry did too.

"Are you okay now?"

"I'm just chalking it up to the hormones. At least I know I have to go shopping before the day is out." She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his head, "And I need to learn to stop swearing so much!"

They both laughed as Henry stood and pressed a kiss to her mouth, his hands coming to cradles the bump before moving away allowing her to continue getting ready for the day. A shopping trip now on the agenda.

And perhaps a swear jar.

* * *

**Hope this was worthy enough for a review :)!**

**It was definitely harder than I thought it would be to write.**


End file.
